Modern societies are critically dependent on energy. All aspects of modern life, ranging from the generation of electricity to the powering of automobiles, require the consumption of energy.
The desired attributes of any fuel or energy source include low cost, plentiful supply, renewability, safety, and environmental compatibility. Hydrogen is currently the best prospect for these desired attributes and offers the potential to greatly reduce dependence on conventional fossil fuels. Hydrogen is the most prevalent element in the universe and, if realized, offers an inexhaustible fuel source to meet today's increasing energy demands.
In addition to being plentiful and widely available, hydrogen is also a clean fuel source. Combustion of hydrogen produces water as a by-product. Utilization of hydrogen as a fuel source thus avoids the unwanted generation of the carbon and nitrogen-based greenhouse gases that are responsible for global warming as well as the unwanted production of soot and other carbon-based pollutants in industrial manufacturing. Hydrogen truly is a green energy source. The use of hydrogen as an energy source has been limited by the large energy consumption for its production from water, as illustrated in Equation (i).2H2O→2H2+O2  (i)
As a general matter, prior art electrolyzers consume 4.0 kWh per cubic meter of hydrogen gas produced. Prior art electrolysis apparatus and methods utilize a voltage of 1.6-2.0 V and current strength of dozens and hundreds of amperes.